A New Leaf
by None of your knowledge
Summary: It's another arranged marriage story but it's not what it may seem.


The land of Fire has been split down the middle into two halves. The west is controlled by the Namikaze clan and the east side is controlled by the Uchiha clan, it is a mystery to the reason why there is a divide amongst the clans.

Present day, west side is controlled by lord Minato and the east side is controlled by Lord Fugaku. Lord Fugaku has two sons with his wife mikoto, Itachi who is seven years old and new born Sasuke. Minato is expecting his first child with his wife kushina.

Lord Fugaku sends a message to Lord Minato, the letter it reads " Dear Lord Minato, Come to the Emergency Meeting Headquaters, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you, Signed Lord Fugaku". Minato's response "aaauuugggghhhhh"

-Lord Minato's Point Of View-

So I get there and I'm wondering what could this be all about, getting me to come to the Emergency Meeting Headquaters at 4, making me come all this way, I'm all hot and sweaty. I have been traveling from my clan headquaters ( let me tell you, getting to the Emergency Headquaters is ridiculous, tons of trees, viscious animals, and other types of untold horrors I have to pass to reach the building) and as I thought I was never gonna make it, the building finally began to come into view.

I enter the main chamber, seeing Lord Fugaku looking smug as always. Fugaku begins to speak, "Lord Minato, how nice of you to grace me with your presence, taking so long to get here...to think they called you "The Yellow Flash." Both mine and Lord Fugaku's laughter fills the almost vacant room, but then my laughter quickly dies, I becoming serious and begin with " It was a simple matter getting here, I was just spending most of my time with my wife seeing as how she is still pregnant." .

Lord Fugaku says in reponse "Ah you think you are clever Minato, you always procastinate with your duties, while I already had everything I needed done, way before I had to come to this little meeting ours, seeing as you're a lord, I would have expected you to be done with all your duties, and your higher level of technology should have made it even easier."

I chuckle to himself and say "Oh Lord Fugaku, don't you understand that if you had higher technology like my clan, we wouldn't even have to be here right now, your old ways have become obsolete, just like yourself, maybe you should let Itachi take your place as Lord now."  
Lord Fugaku replies "Alright enough of this back and forth squabling, lets begin talking about the real reason I called you here today" Lord Fugaku takes a moment to collect his thoughts then says "I would like to form a alliance with your clan"

I was shocked for a second but, then I nod slightly "I agree with you, we should have a alliance of sorts, so how will we go about forming this alliance?" Fugaku's face became serious "I would like for our new born children to marry and connect the clans." My eyes widen "Let me take back what I said just a moment ago, Hell no."

Fugaku sighed to himself "Do you not understand we have had this feud with each other for all these years? We need to come to a truce at some point and I can't think of any other way, especially for the rest of the clans to understand. You and kushina are about to have your child we should start early to get them to like one another and marry one another later on,"

I looked at Fugaku with a look of disbelief "Doesn't it matter to you what your child might think about that before he even gets to decide if he wants to love anyone, you would just force this upon him? Besides I want my child to love whoever he or she wants to like, not be forced to love someone that he or she might resent."

Lord Fugaku calmly answers with "Okay lets do this, how about we write a contract, saying that if for any reason both of our children, if they don't have anyone that they want to spend the rest of their lives with by the their Twenty-first birthday they will marry for the sake of the clans."

I was reluctant at i frst but then I nod my head in agreement with Lord Fugaku's contract. It was time we settle this.

-Normal View-

After they wrote and signed the contract, they both set off to return to their respective clans. Lord Minato being the Yellow flash disappears instantly and reappears two seconds later next to Kushina in their house. Kushina being startled yells "Quit doing that all the time! You scare the hell out of me, I'm pregnant I dont need this kind of stress!" He walks to the table in the middle of the kitchen and he sits down and begins to talk to Kushina "Okay honey I have something to tell you, I know I should have discused it with you but..." He tells kushina about all the details of the reason why Lord Fugaku called him and as he finishes, a kunai flies at his head and he barely had enough time to avoid it and a piece of his hair actually got sliced off. Then Kushina yells "You just decide this with my baby, not YOUR baby, not OUR baby, it's MY baby, as long as it's inside of me, It's MY baby, and you don't have any right to make any decisions concerning my baby." Then Minato begins to speak "Hold on Kushina let me finish, your baby doesn't actually have to marry, unless he or she doesn't have anyone by his or her twenty first birthday so if they find someone then they can marry, but if not then they will marry with the Uchiha clan heir. Only if they want to reunite the clas but, i'm hoping that they will at least like each other to where there won't be any wedding and they can solve this split on their own."

Kushina was silent for awhile then said "Its gonna be their life, whatever they decide to do is up to them. Even if I say something it might turn different anyway." she starts to rub her stomach."No matter what he/she decides to do i'm sure they will make the right decisions."


End file.
